


Of silence and blood

by superpaulina10



Series: Lost in thoughts AU [1]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Ardyn is a good guy surprisingly, Child Abuse, Gen, Iedolas loves his son, Kidnapping, Kink Meme, Mild Gore, Original Character Death(s), sad fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-16
Updated: 2017-02-16
Packaged: 2018-09-24 22:36:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9790184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/superpaulina10/pseuds/superpaulina10
Summary: For ffxv kink memeAlways the victor writes the story, but it's the only thruth? If you do a little research, you'll find out about the attack on Nifhleim where Prince Prompto Aldercapt died. But, it's hat true? You'll need to ask someone else, no the victors, not the defeated, not the royalty, but the people who was there, but anybody remember. Their names doesn't appear in textbooks but they can tell you a different story, tell you what horrors they saw, and reveal you another side of the thruth.This is the story of one of them.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Blackestfang](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blackestfang/gifts).



> This is for ffxv kink-meme. Sorry but I’ve just got this idea and I couldn’t turn it off, it was doing this or photoshop Regi’s head on that Garon cutscene where he kidnaps Corrin. The prompt itself remimded me so much to Fire Emblem Fates that maybe story and characters are inspired by them (especially in Kaze).

The light rain pouring endlessly from the skies, and mist coming through the forest like the claws of a gigantic beast awakening from its slumber filled the place with dread. If you asked someone about the events of that day, they would told you that since dawn it was clear something was going to happen. Still, you don’t have too much people who will answer you right away, neither the Fleuret siblings, nor Lady Aldercapt for sure. Even the young and talkative Loqi wouldn’t like to talk about that. You’ll need to go deeper, to ask the anonymous people who were present during the attack, if they were still alive.

Nobody cares about the maid who was shot while calling for help, nor the butler who acted like a meat-shield for the young prince and the siblings. Nobody cares about the castle staff who lived through the attack.

Nobody cares about the prince’s nursemaid’s daughter who accompanied the prince until the Lucian army got them.

Let’s focus on this girl. Her friends and everyone who’d met her call her Suzy, shortening her name. She was the younger of twins, her brother being born twelve hours before her. She was barely a teenager when the attack happened, her thirteenth birthday just two weeks ago. That day, it was the prince’s turn, but he was younger than her. Only nine candles would decorate the birthday cake for the dinner.

If you could ask now the girl how the prince was, she would put a slight smile on her face, but her eyes would be filled with sorrow. She would tell you that the prince was like a chocobo baby: full of curiosity and eagerness of the world, but with legs too short and clumsy to maintain his will to be faster, to jump higher, to be taller, to meet the world and all the challenges it has for him. His name was Prompto, Prince Prompto Aldercapt, a name to big for the little blond whose biggest worry was that he couldn’t go outside and tests the new camera he was given as a present. The fact that he was engaged to the older Fleuret sibling, Ravus Nox Fleuret, didn’t exist in his little world. For Suzy, the prince was like the little brother she never had, even though he pulled her braids when playing catch.

Talking about Ravus, you could say he wasn’t very keen on marrying the prince of the nation that conquered his land and killed his mother. But in the end, he accepted his destiny. It helped that the young prince’s innocence created a soft spot in the teenager’s heart. He and his sister, Lunafreya Nox Fleuret, were assisting the prince’s birthday party as honourable guest. The engagement not being announced until the prince was at least sixteen years old.

They weren’t the only guests. Loqi Tummelt, the son of a governor of the west region of the empire also was there. He was a childhood friend of the prince, and Suzy always mortified him chanting that he had a crush on the prince.

But you are more interested in the events of that day, right?

Let’s get the attention on Suzy again. She was watching that the prince pick up all the drawings they had made before letting him go and meet the Tenebrae’s siblings. He was extremely interested in arts, especially in drawing and photography. His favourite things to draw were animals, highlighting the chocobos, and people close to him. Suzy’s mother had taught him to create an album with all his draws, and he already had ten of those which he had given to people he liked. His father used to keep one of them in his study, taking a look of it when the kingdom matters where too much to handle.

So, the girl was in the prince’s room when her mother appeared behind the door, asking for her to help the staff for the dinner party. She left the room while the prince rushed to his nanny showing the drawings he made.

The help they need in the kitchen was someone who could gather some ingredients for the roast, since the new chef, a young man with little experience apart from the lessons he took, burned it because he wasn’t used to work with a coal oven. To worse the things, the kitchen suffered a power cut since the morning, as the servants’ wing.

She left the manor where the prince and the queen lived to go the market, not without protest. When she was leaving with all the errands, fortunately the market was still open, she noticed two people who stand of the occasional passer-by in that rainy day. They were wearing all black, and their faces were hidden by black hoods. She was so distracted looking at the strangers when she bumped into other people. She was in the middle of a muttered apology when she saw them. Two men, dressed like the other strangers.

-Well, well, well. Look what the wind brought us. Are you lost, little bird? -the tone of the man made the young girl shiver.

-No, I-I’m not lost, sir -she said taking a look of the two men. She could see the blue eyes and square jaw line of the man who speak to her. The other had a big moustache which covered all his lips.

-I think this little bird is thirsty. Can we invite you to some tea, perhaps? -asked the blue eyed man again. She was getting more anxious as the other man came closer to her. She tried to pull her most intimidating face and voice that she uses when the prince had a tantrum, hoping she could scare off the men the same she could with the prince.

-I’m sorry, but I need to refuse. They’re waiting for me at home -She stiffed when the man with the moustache bended in order to see her face.

-She is to pretty to be a bird, are you sure you don’t need vision help? -he asked to his mate.

-Tell me, how old are you? Do you live close from here? -asked the other, turning his attention on her. She was getting scared of the men. What they wanted to do with her?

-Leave me alone! -she cried, hoping it didn’t sound as scared as she heard it. The blue eyed man turned to his companion: -See? That moustache scares the girls

The other just sighed, clearly annoyed: -So? I preferred them scared -he jeered before leaning closer to her. She was about to begin to run when a big hand grabbed her shoulder.

-Oh you are here darling -said a voice behind her. She turned to see who the new person was, and she clenched her jaw in order to not let it open when she saw Chancellor Izunia himself. That day was absolutely crazy.

-I’m sorry for the delaying, dearie. Tell me, are those men bothering you?

-Hey! She was with us first -said the blue eyed man.

-Really? I’m deeply sorry but we were leaving -the chancellor commented before making a gesture with his fingers. Suzy felt the wind and the rain on her face, falling slower than ever while the buildings move faster. She closed her eyes, a sudden dizziness overpowering her. When she opened them, she was suddenly at the end of the market, the strange men not to be sighted.

-I’m sorry if the warp hurt you. Tell me, are the goods intact?

She needed at least three seconds to react before looking at the basket frenetically. Nothing damaged, she sighed relieved. The chancellor smiled patting her shoulder.

-Tell me, where are you heading? Today I’ll be your companion

She arched her frown surprised that the chancellor himself decided to help her, but she accepted his company and guided him to the manor. He let her at the door and left, after doing a dramatic bow which amused Suzy, bowing too. She didn’t know if she should tell her mother about the strange men at the market, they were the third scary thing she has lived in her life, but still she couldn’t upset her mother, and the rest, the day of the prince’s birthday. She decided to keep his meeting with the hooded men until bedtime, when she and her mother were alone.

She left the food at the kitchen and went back to the room, finding Prompto, her twin brother, a lumpy boy with red hair called Sai, the Fleurets and Loqi, all of them playing with the prince’s new camera.

-Suzy Suzy! Look at this! -the prince exclaimed, showing her the photos he took: one of the window stained with waterdrops, one of his bed and all the plushies he had, Sai sulking in a corner, one of him in the bed hugging the chocobo plushie, one with Loqi, one with Luna showing her the draws, a selfie with Ravus, who was kissing his cheek…

-You are the only one left! Let me take a picture of you! -Suzy didn’t know what to do. Anyone has ever asked her to take a photo of her. The uneasiness she felt with the strange men returned.

-Suzy? Are you alright? -asked her brother, patting her back. She only turned her head with a smile.

-Yes, don’t worry Sai -she lied -I just have cold, nothing else. Well, your Highness, what should I do?

Sai frowned, but didn’t pushed her as the prince guided her to a chair. They spent the evening playing games a telling stories, unaware of the storm outside, a storm which hid black figures who began to crept around the house.

The first signal was the power cut in all the manor. Lunafreya’s whimper was heard in the room while the children looked forward for the cause of the black out. Then, a man’s scream was sound in all the manor.

And the chaos began.

Suzy’s mother entered in the room, sweating, pale as the dead, muttering something. She grabbed Sai by the collar of his shirt and ordered him to protect the Fleurets, that they were on attack. The children were speechless, the only one who didn’t understand a thing was Prompto, too young to know about the political situation of Lucis and Nifhleim. Sai obeyed his mother, leaving with Ravus and Luna. Then, she picked Prompto up, and ushered her daughter to follow her. The prince’s eyes were wet with tears, but any sound left his mouth.

The strange people appeared from the library, and before Suzy could shout, she was forced by her mother to run, the others going after them. She could heard their voices calling for reinforcements. They wanted the prince! They wanted Prompto!

Suzy’s mother took them to the room they share, only putting Prompto down when Suzy blocked the door. The woman looked hysterical, walking from one wall to the other, breathing heavily. Suddenly she stopped, and went to Suzy, who was trying to calm down Prompto. She looked at her daughter, with tears in her eyes.

-Suzy, my little Suzy, please I need you to do something for me. It’s going to be dangerous, but I really need you at this moment. Please, tell me you can do it

The girl nodded, desperate, feeling the prince’s tears on her shirt.

-I need you to get out of here, and take the prince to the Capital

-What? Me alone? How are we going to get out the manor? -Suzy asked, the feeling of the mustache man near her more intense that when it happened.

-Listen! There is a hidden passage in this room that will leave you at the back garden. Take the prince and then run at the village. There you can find a car that get you to Gralea. Don’t worry, my child, I know you can do it

Suzy breathed heavily. She could do it, her mother believed in her. Someone slammed the door, they didn’t have much time left.

-I’ll buy you some time, now, go!

Her mother moved the wardrobe, which hid an opening in the wall. Suzy took the prince in her arms and entered the passage. Her mother move it back, and got her weapon under the bed. She grabbed the lance with her both hands while the door opened. Some Lucian soldiers entered the room, surrounding her. The last man who entered was Cor, part from the Crownguard.

-Down the spear, lady. We don’t want to hurt anyone

-Go with that bullshit to another, Marshall. I saw how one of your soldiers blowed the head of one of the maids

Cor frown deepened. His katana swung to the lady, she stopped the blow with her spear.

-It’s on, then

It took six men to take her down. Her combat skill were incomparable, but in the end it didn’t matter. Her body laid on the ground, blood pouring for her wounds. Still, no sign of the prince or the girl his soldiers saw. The marshall fixed his eyes on the wardrobe. He felt a cold breeze when he stepped closer.

-Damn it -he whispered after he moved it. A secret passage.

-Marshall! They are out of the manor! -the intercom screamed in his hear.

-Unit one, stay in the manor and close all the exits. Unit two, go for the west part of the forest, they are running to that position. Unit three with me, we’ll enclose them there. Don’t harm the prince, repeat, don’t harm the prince -he ordered looking at the window, where two small figures disappeared between the threes.

Suzy was hysterical. She could have stopped this. They were the same men in the market. If she only told her mother, anything would have happened. But she was stupid, trusting too much in other people, not wanting to bother her mother. And now she was on the run with the prince, with the soldiers at her feet, with no hopes to survive. The prince’s cries trapped her in a loop, and she couldn’t see well for the tears in her eyes. She was a stupid girl. She was an idiot. If only she would have told her mother, if she wasn’t a silly girl who was distracted with everything, if she could defend herself as her mother does, if only-

BANG!

Was the last thing she heard before an unmeasurable pain overpowered her. It was coming for her right eye, that suddenly didn’t work. She felt a dense liquid coming from her eye, and in that moment  she noticed she wasn’t running anymore. She was on the floor, the prince at her side, crying and telling her something. She couldn’t hear it. The pain was too much. She didn’t know if she was crying or not.

Everything seemed to move in slow motion. The soldiers appeared, from the front, from the back, from everywhere. One of them came closer and picked the prince up. She wanted to stop him but she couldn’t move. Only two things were clear on her mind: They were taking Prompto away.

She was going to die.

She began to hyperventilate. No, she couldn’t let them take Prompto, she couldn’t die here. A man, not dressed like the soldiers but with blood-stained clothes, kneeled before her. She followed him with her left eye. Who was that man? He was going to kill her, for sure. She would never see her brother, her mother, her friends, the prince…

-She’s alive!

She heard the man’s shout, but in her ears sounded muffled, like if he was wearing a piece of cloth. The man put his arms under knees and back, and picked her up. She was feeling more lightheaded than before, it was the end of her life. And she could have stopped it all.

_Don’t worry girl, you’ll survive_

She could have save everyone.

_You’re strong, you’ll get out of this_

Everyone would be alive, the prince would be with his family.

_Everything will be alright, I promise_

Everything was messed up because of her.

_Everything will be alright…_


End file.
